Deaf Rose
by Allanna Stone
Summary: A young Deaf girl, named Rosabella, stumbles into Camelot and captures the heart of a forbidden wizard…
1. Chapter 1

**Deaf Rose**

**I don't own Merlin.**

**Summery;**

**A young Deaf girl, named Rosabella, stumbles into Camelot and captures the heart of a forbidden wizard…**

It was an ordinary day for me as I arose from my bed on the floor of my home that I shared with my six siblings. I crept as quietly as I could manage out of the cottage and ran to the well. I was deaf to the morning sounds that I could not remember hearing- the chirping of the birds, the lowing of the cows, the neighing of the horses as the men made their morning rounds.

I reached the well and drew water from it. I felt the splashing of the bucket hitting the water, and I could feel the coolness of the water overflowing the bucket. I hoisted the bucket up onto my shoulders and I started to walk back to my home in the village of Eetnasion. Suddenly, I heard the voices of my siblings ringing in my head.

_Run, Rosabella!_ shouted Thomas my eldest brother. I did not know what I was thinking. I turned and ran as fast as I possibly could, without stumbling onto my face, away from my screaming sisters and my bravely fighting brothers…


	2. Chapter 2

**Deaf Rose**

**I don't own Merlin.**

**Summery;**

**A young Deaf girl, named Rosabella, stumbles into Camelot and captures the heart of a forbidden wizard…**

It all started when Merlin had a dream.

He was in a forest, just walking along a long since forgotten path. Suddenly he came to a clearing. There was a figure huddled up against a tree. Merlin walked closer, and it was a young woman, who looked to be no older then he was. She was sobbing into knees of her dress. No matter how fast he ran towards her, she just kept getting farther and farther away.

He woke up; sweat dripping down his body, drenching his sleep shirt. He rolled out of bed and groaned to himself. He had been having the same dream every night for the past two weeks.

Merlin dressed himself and then reported to Prince Arthur's bed chambers.

"Where have you been?" Arthur demanded to know. The crown prince had been up for an hour, guessing by his bed covers.

"Sorry, Sire. I had the dream again." Merlin rolled his eyes up to meet the heavens above as he helped Arthur put on his armor.

"Maybe you'll see her on our hunting trip today," drawled Arthur, flicking back his blond hair. His blue eyes twinkled with mischief as he grinned at his friend.

"I wouldn't count on it. I don't know any ladies who like hunting. Aside from Morgana and Gwen, of course," quickly added Merlin.

"Yes, of course," Arthur gently cuffed Merlin on the shoulder. "Now come on or else you're going to be left behind!"

~oOo~

"Careful, Merlin! I swear there are times when I wonder why it is that I take you hunting with me!" muttered Arthur, scowling for Merlin had just avoided shooting him in the shoulder with his crossbow. Merlin had to use his magic in order to save his friend… again.

"It's not his fault, you big prat!" snapped Morgana, sticking her tongue out at Arthur's turned back. She met Merlin's eyes and rolled them upwards.

Merlin sighed. There were times when he wondered if he would ever be able to tell Arthur that he was indeed a wizard. He thought that the day will never see the sun's rays.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost tripped over something. He caught himself just in time and rolled over to see what it was that he had stumbled over…


	3. Chapter 3

**Deaf Rose**

**I don't own Merlin.**

**Summery;**

**A young Deaf girl, named Rosabella, stumbles into Camelot and captures the heart of a forbidden wizard…**

"Arthur!" yelled Merlin. He looked at the girl that was lying at the roots of the tree. Bruises stretched across her face and arms, cuts and scrapes scattered on her skin were bleeding sluggishly. He frantically put a hand onto her arm, trying to halt the bleeding. She stirred, her head flopping over to one side.

"Merlin I-" Arthur halted as he came into view. His eyes opened wide in shock as he laid eyes on the girl. "Blamor, Ozanna!" he yelled, running over to where Merlin was kneeling. "Come on, we need to get her back to Camelot quick!"

~oOo~

"Will she be alright?" Merlin asked for the thousandth time. He paced in a straight line across the hallway. He peeked into the bed chamber that the girl was occupying.

"Merlin, she'll be fine," assured Morgana, coming out of the room.

"So you say!" Merlin entered the room, leaving Morgana behind to ponder his words.

Merlin saw that she was still asleep and that everyone else had cleared out of the room. He moved closer to the bed, gazing down at the girl.

Her dark brown curls were almost raven black, and her skin was the color of a pale pink rose. Her bruises only added to her beauty. Her eyelashes lay on her cheeks, looking like black butterflies rusting upon her cheeks.

Suddenly, her eyes flew open; Merlin saw panic, fear and rage flash through her blue eyes. She tried to leap out of her bed, but Merlin held her down, she started to violently struggle against his strong hold. Her hand fluttered wildly, and Merlin realized that she was talking.

~oOo~

I woke up in a strange room. The first thought to run through my head was_ Oh no! They caught me and sold me… I'm sorry I have failed you my brothers, my sisters, my friends_… But my struggles were interrupted by a skinny lad, who held my down. I began to kick and scratch, frantically trying to escape and find my family.

I looked up and him and realized that he was talking to me. I focused on his lips and deciphered what he was saying. He was asking my name.

My fingers started to flutter out my name. _My name is Rosabella of Eetnasion. Where am i?_

"Are you deaf?" was the next question he asked. I nodded my head, feeling tears starting to creep out of my eyes. I angrily swatted them away. He stood and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill from the desk. He walked over to me and placed the writing tools into my hand.

I frantically began to scribble out my message. I was dimly aware that there were suddenly other people in the room. I finished my note and wordlessly handed it to the lad. He quickly scanned it, then jumped up and started talkin fast to an older man and a younger lad who looked to be his son. I could dimly remember seeing the boys. I tried to remember where I had seen them before, however I could not recall.

I saw the older man reading the message to himself;

_My name is Rosabella. I am Deaf. I grew up in Eetnasion. A few days ago, my family was kidnapped by slave traders. I had managed to track them so far. I think they killed the rest of the village. Please help me! I beg you._

"We must help her Father!" I saw the other young man's lips say.

"Eetnasion… that's not far from here," mused the older man. He came to a decision. He turned his back to me and said something to his son. The boy nodded in reply and ran out of the room. I slipped out of bed without anyone noticing. I stumbled over to an armchair, where I found my weapons belt lying on a chair and strapped it on.

The two men looked in my direction. "She is _**NOT**_ going with Arthur," announced the older gentleman with a frown.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. _You can't just expect me to stay here and act like a princess stuck inside a tower waiting for her Prince Charming to come and rescue her_! I signed back furiously. I started to walk out of the room, but the skinny lad stepped in my way. I quickly thought up an excuse. I grabbed the parchment from the older gentleman's hands and scribbled, _If I'm not there, then how will you know if my family is still accountable for_? I thrusted the parchment in front of his nose and stood with bated breath, waiting for his final word.

He sighed and looked me straight in the eye. "You can go, but you have to do whatever Arthur tells you, alright?" he asked, slowing down his speech so that I could understand him. I bobbed my head up and down vigorously before thinking, _Hold on- I'm on my way_!


	4. Chapter 4

**Deaf Rose**

**I don't own Merlin.**

**Summery;**

**A young Deaf girl, named Rosabella, stumbles into Camelot and captures the heart of a forbidden wizard…**

"Shh!" hissed Arthur at me. I nodded, settling into Merlin's horse. Yes, I was riding double. At first, I was a little bit uncomfortable. But by now, I was peacefully looking around, trying to get a feeling as of to where my family was.

_Rosabella_? I heard Cedric's voice, weakly calling out for help.

_I'm here. Where are you_? I slid off of Merlin's horse and started to creep through the forest, silent as a cat… I hope. I tripped over several tree roots, causing me to sign my curses at my clumsiness. Arthur looked at me with interest as he pointed to me for Merlin to help.

I shook my head at Merlin. I was always stumbling about, for because I was Deaf, my balance was off. Or so that what Thomas said to me. He should know- he wanted to be a doctor when he grew up. That is- if his other duties didn't get in his way.

Merlin paused, confused by my insistence to stumble about. I held my finger up to my lips, telling everyone to be quiet. I then opened up my connection to my triplet sister, Joya. I was suddenly inside her mind- however I couldn't hear anything, which was the way off how I'd grown up. I didn't mind- especially when the young men in Eetnasion would lay on the charm thickly at the yearly mating dances.

I saw everything that was going on in the camp. I felt Joya's anger and fear. I smelled the stench of stale urine and sweat. I felt the coarse rope that bind Joya to my other siblings. But the one sense that I could not use was hearing. I saw a large walnut tree, and my physical body quickly scaled the tree, my mind still firmly embedded inside Joya's mind. I made her look around for me, projecting my heightened sight to help her. I soon found myself in a tree about three miles away. I winced as I looked at myself. I had scratches all over my body and arms. I had a black eye and my hair was still braided from last week, when Sarah had tried out a new braid that one of the girls in Eetnasion taught her.

Suddenly, something caused Joya to push me out of her head, and I tumbled back into my head and to the ground. I started to curse myself for allowing myself to climb so high. But someone caught me in his arms.

I looked to see that Arthur had caught me and he was worried. I climbed out of his arms only to fall back onto the ground. I looked up to see Arthur sniggering behind his hand. I stood and willed myself not to fall back down again.

I waved my arms, beckoning the small army to follow me.

I soon stumbled upon a slave trader's camp. I saw my sisters and brothers were hog tied to a long, wooden pole.

I felt a tap on my shoulders and I spun around to find myself only a few inches away from Arthur's face.

"Is that them?" he asked. I nodded, turning around just in time to see one of the slave trades untying Joya and forcing her into a tent.

At that point it was literally all I could do to stop myself from rushing out there and killing those slimebags.

I felt Arthur's hand on my shoulder as the knights rushed from every singled area that surrounded the clearing. I dashed in, ignoring Arthur's grabs for my hand. I entered the tent and saw Joya was struggling to escape her raper. I beheaded him and turned to Joya.

_Where is Isabelle_? I signed madly; she pointed to a trunk. I unlocked it by jamming open the lock with my boot knife. The lid popped open, and I reached in and grabbed my little baby sister, Isabelle. The poor thing was trembling and crying; however, she started to calm down at my touch.

We both ran out of the tent with Joya holding Isabelle. I pushed Joya towards Arthur and ran over to untie my family. I untied Cedric, Alice, Thomas and Johnson's bonds. When they all were free, I waved my hands, signing _This way! Hurry!_ Everyone quickly Arthur.

I started to follow them, except for the fact that an oversized schoolboy got in my way. His eyes screamed lust as he lunged for me. I quickly unsheathed one of my daggers that I had hidden around my body and he impaled himself on it. I smiled as I watched his eyes glaze over. I never tired of watching the fear drain out of my victim's eyes as they died. I pulled my now bloody dagger out of the man's guts and ran to Arthur who had been fighting three clumsy swordsmen who were trying to regain their prizes once again. I reached down into my tunic and drew out a throwing knife between each finger. I threw them with precision and one of the men went down with a soundless cry. I got between Arthur and the second slave trader, with a knife in each hand. I spun and dance, teasing and tiring the man. Then suddenly, I knifed his chest, hitting his heart. He too, went down with a cry that I couldn't hear. I spun around saw that Arthur already had the other man's life with his sword. I ran to Joya and Cedric and began to sign with them, my fingers fluttering madly.

~oOo~

Merlin watched with lancination and fear as Rosabella killed a man who dared to stand in her way of her family. He couldn't help but admire the brave girl, who had traveled with them as she connected her "triplet mind speech" with Joya and Cedric. He was now watching her hold a young child, who had her nose. It was so hard to believe that a minute earlier, she had taken three lives without even so much as blinking an eye. And now, she was a doting sister, hugging her brothers and sisters and ticking the child's feet.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked, making a funny face at the girl, who scrunched up her face and began to wail loudly. "What did I do?"

A girl with long red hair and purple eyes took the child from Rosabella's arms, cooing, "Hush- a-bye, Isabelle… Everything's going to be alright now- just you wait and see, my adorable little sister…"

~oOo~

"I can't thank you enough for saving us," Joya said bashfully, hiding her face with her hair. Again, Arthur waved off her words of thanks. The seventeen year old girl had long red curls that she wore in tight spirals down her shoulders. She was wearing a faded purple dress and a dirty white over tunic. Her purple eyes were strong and troubled as she walked next to Cedric and Rosabella, her closest friends, from what Merlin could tell.

"Joya." Cedric teasingly tugged her curls. "You've already said 'Thank you' at least a hundred times already. Give it a rest already!" He received a well aimed cuff on the side of his head from Thomas.

"Wow! This is Camelot?" squeaked Sarah, peeping out from behind Cedric's tall frame. "It's huge!" Her soft- spoken manner made Arthur turn his head and snort into his hand. "Well, it's true!"

"Come on, this way," Arthur beckoned the small group of refugees towards the castle gates, and led then into the courtyard of the grand structure.


	5. Chapter 5

**Deaf Rose**

**I don't own Merlin.**

**Summery;**

**A young Deaf girl, named Rosabella, stumbles into Camelot and captures the heart of a forbidden wizard…**

_Are you sure that your ready for this_? signed Alice. She was braiding back Rosabella's dark curls, her long fingers dancing skillfully over her hair.

_Yes, I'm sure. After all, a certain someone will be there_, teased Rosabella, causing Alice to blush a bright cherry red. Alice had her eye on Sir Lionel of Candore, a handsome youth with light brown, shoulder length hair and green eyes. "_Besides, if there is a man at that dratted party who does not want to talk to you, then they are a damn fool_." Alice blushed even redder as she tied her braid off. She danced across the bed chamber, twirling so that her green dress fluttered. Her short blond hair was held back with a darker green headband. Her emerald eyes were finely displayed with the trademark long, thick, heavy lashes that all the girls in the Eetnasion family had been blessed with.

"How do I look?" asked Joya, entering the room. Her purple dress had a ribboned corset and her hair was in a princess braid.

_Beautiful! Just gorgeous! _ Rosabella signed, standing up ungracefully- like. She was in a black gown with blue embroidery. Her brown- black hair was in a tight braid.

_Same as you do_, commented Joya, smiling as little Isabelle entered the room, wearing a white ensemble.

"Ohh! Look at me!" squealed Sarah, colliding into Joya as she skidded into the room. She twirled gracefully around, showing off her lovely red dress. Her dark blond curls were loose and hanging around her deep blue eyes.

"I can't wait to see what the brothers are wearing!" squealed Alice, crashing into Sarah. The entire room burst into loud laugher, which Rosabella began to snort loudly. The sisters only cracked up harder at hearing her pig- like snortings.

"Is there a farm in here?" Johnson poked his head in through the doorway, and above him appeared Cedric and Thomas's heads.

"Oh joy! Come in so that we can all see you young men!" Sarah grabbed her brother's hands and yanked them into the room, where the girls started to fuss over their older brothers.

Cedric was in purple, Johnson was in red, and Thomas was in green.

_OK now, are we all ready now_? signed Rosabella impatiently, and everyone immeadtly scuttled out of the room, leaving Rosabella holding Isabelle. _Well, it looks like it is just you and me, my beautiful little baby sister_, signed Rosabella, hoisting the little girl up higher onto her waist. She willed herself not to stumble about so that she didn't drop Isabelle.

_I am hungry. When are we going to eat?_ signed Isabella, causing Rosabella to smile. Isabella went to sleep; her thumb planted firmly between her lips and rested her scarlet head on Rosabella's shoulder.

~oOo~

Arthur had sat down next to his father and was listening to a knight whine about his armor shrinking. He was completely bored out of his mind. The only reason as of to why he hadn't left the great hall was because Gwen was there and every time she pass by his chair, she send him a wink.

Suddenly, the king rose up with a look of shock coming over his face.

"Ygraine?" he whispered, staring at the girl who had appeared in the door. Arthur looked, and only saw Alice, Joya and Sarah viciously trying to pull Rosabella into the great hall. Arthur had to hide a smile at the girl's resistance to come in and join the drunken knights in their loud, brawly songs.

"Excuse me, please, Father…" Arthur stood up and walked over to where the struggle, which by now included, Johnson, Cedric and Thomas. Sarah stood off to one side with Isabelle, who was sound asleep in her arms.

As Arthur approached the fight, he could overhear Katherine's words;

"Oh Gods above! You have really got to stop working so hard on… Whatever it is that you do to get so strong!" The girl paused, panting heavily. It was then that Arthur stepped in.

"Might I offer you my arm, my lady?" He watched in amusement as Rosabella rolled her eyes at her siblings, then signed something to Cedric, who just rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

"She wants me to tell you that she doesn't trust you. Oh wow- now she is using really foul language…" Rosabella stopped signing and with a loud groan, ran out of the hallway, stumbling on the hem of her dress.

Arthur then realized why she hated dresses- they were too restricting, with her hearing loss and loss of balance, she needed to have her legs in britches so that she could move around more easily.


	6. Chapter 6

**Deaf Rose**

**I don't own Merlin.**

**Summery;**

**A young Deaf girl, named Rosabella, stumbles into Camelot and captures the heart of a forbidden wizard…**

I ran as fast and as hard as I possibly could from that prince. I could feel something stirring inside of him. Something that I only felt around my siblings. And the king said my mother's name- I read his lips.

When Mother left shortly after Isabelle's birth, she told me that she once worked for the king, and that if he knew that she was alive, that he would take us all away and take her as his wife. I could not let that happen. I was honored that Mother had confined in me, telling me her deepest, darkest fear. And now, I had betrayed her. She had also told me that because I looked enough like her to be her twin that I was not to show my face to the king. Despite the fact that Mother had blond curls, and my curls were almost black, she still told me to heed her warning.

I burst into an empty room and started sobbing loudly. It was all the king's fault! He had banned magic from the land of Camelot; for what reason, I did not know; whatever reason it was, I would not be able to fully understand it.

As I thought, a light caught my attention. I looked up and saw to my horror that my blue fireballs had returned. They always paid me a visit whenever I was feeling emotional. Now was not a good time to see them.

The door suddenly opened, and my fireballs went out. I looked up, terrified that whoever had entered the room had seen them. But it was only Merlin who entered.

"What were you running from?" he asked me.

I sniffled and wrote in the dust chalked floor; _A promise that I broke and made to my mother a year ago._

He nodded understandingly. "Did I just see fireballs?" was the next question that popped out of his mouth. I shook my head too quickly and violently; he raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything. "Here," he said, removing his neck scarf and carefully wiping away my tears. "Can you teach me how to sign?"

I nodded, happy that I got to distract myself from the present.

~oOo~

"Where on earth did Rosabella run off to?" muttered Cedric as he mentally scanned the few rooms for his older triplet. He could feel Thomas and Joya on the floor below him, doing the same thing. When Arthur had questioned his telephic bond with the rest of his siblings, Cedric only asked Arthur if he had any brothers or sisters. Arthur answered no, so Cedric told him about some of the mischief's that Thomas and Johnson had gotten into, and how that had led to their abilities. Arthur seemed to have bought it… for now, anyways.

_I FOUND HER!_ shrieked Johnson.

_No, you didn't I did, _argued Sarah, starting a telepathic fight between the two siblings as of to who found Rosabella in the first place.

_**SHUT THE FUCK UP!**_ ordered Thomas, causing the squabbling siblings to go quiet.

~oOo~

_My name is Merlin_, signed Merlin. _How was that_?

_Flawless_. I smiled at him. We had been practicing fingerspelling for the past two hours. Maybe tomorrow, I would teach him some of the everyday signs that I used…

_I FOUND HER!_ shrieked Johnson, busting my head opened. I'm pretty sure that I must have jumped a good seven feet in the air before Johnson and Sarah bursted in on us.

_No, you didn't I did, _argued Sarah, starting a telepathic fight between the two siblings as of to who found me in the first place. I just rolled my eyes and snorted loudly. Or at least, I think I snorted. Cedric once told me that when I laughed, it sounded like a half drunken mama pig wallowing out in June sun; of course, Joya had to whomp him over the head with a broom. Those were his exact words, I swear.

_**SHUT THE FUCK UP!**_ ordered Thomas, causing the squabbling siblings to go quiet.

I jumped, again, at Thomas's loud, booming voice. Merlin was starting to look at me weirdly.

_I should go. I don't want to get you into trouble_, I signed, standing up and walking over to Johnson and Sarah, putting a halt to their bickering with a glare.


	7. Chapter 7

**Deaf Rose**

**I don't own Merlin.**

**Summery;**

**A young Deaf girl, named Rosabella, stumbles into Camelot and captures the heart of a forbidden wizard…**

"Oh, God above! It is not that horrible Rosabella…" puffed Cedric, trying to push Rosabella into the great hall. But still, the young maiden's heels were dug in.

Merlin smirked as he watched the now amusing entertainment that everyone in the entire hall had been watching for the past hour. Johnson had even gone so far to try to push his younger sister by her bum, and receive a kick in the mouth as his reward.

"Enough is enough," grumbled Cedric. He slung his older sister's slim, slightly muscular body over his husky, very muscular shoulders. Half the hall rang with applause, while the other half rang with groans and boos.

"I could've done that," grumbled one of the knights, earning himself glares from Thomas, Johnson and Cedric. He seemed to shrink under their piercing looks.

"Don't even think about it, pal. I'm her brother, so I think that this hardly even applies to the rules," growled Cedric. As he walked past the noble, he thumped the drunk man in the back of his head, causing him fall forward into his food plate. The hall roared their approval of the lad's stunt.

"Don't run away now," said Joya, sitting down next to Rosabella with Isabelle in her lap. The little child picked up a spoon and began to amuse herself by banging it on the oak table. Alice and Johnson giggled at their little baby sister's antics. Thomas sat down on Rosabella's other side, to ensure that her older sister did not try to run away.

"See, this isn't too bad now, isn't it?" Sarah asked Rosabella, taking a dainty bite out of a chicken leg. Her brown- blue eyes showed disgust as she watch the drunk nobles making fools out of themselves.

Finally, Thomas stood and bowed to the king. He said something that Rosabella hoped was permission to be excused. King Uther nodded and answered the young man.

Sarah had fallen asleep, so Johnson scooped her up and Alice carried Isabella as they all went to go find their rooms.

~oOo~

_Well that was…_ Sarah said through mind speech. She was busy brushing out her long blonde curls. Her grey eyes twinkled as she reflected on the evening.

_Interesting. Did you see how many men were flirting with you_? squealed Alice. She climbed into the giant bed where Isabelle was already asleep.

_Yeah, I just about died when Sarah and Johnson got into that mental fight about drinking wine!_ Joya giggled, completely and utterly giddy as she danced around the room.

_That was not funny. Besides, how am I ever going to be a lady if I don't have a sip of wine every now and then_? Sarah crossed her arms as she jumped into bed next to Alice.

_I'm whipped. Night Alice_, yawned Joya.

_Night Joya. Night Rosabella._

_Night Alice. Night Isabelle._

_ Night Rosabella. Night Johnson._

_ Night Alice. Night Sarah._

_ Night Johnson. Night Isabelle._

_ Shut up and go to sleep_! Thomas ordered, and everyone fell asleep.

~xXx~

_ Rosabella was in a meadow with her mother._

_ "Hello, Mama." Here, Rosabella could speak and hear. She like it here… wherever here was._

_ "Hello, Rosabella." Ygraine looked sad._

_ "I'm sorry that I had broken your promise. I didn't know that he was the king." Rosabella felt tears of shame exiting her eyes._

_ "Don't cry my beautiful rose. I forgive you. However, when the time comes, you and your siblings must reveal your true selves to Camelot."_

_ "When will that be? Won't we be killed?"_

_ "Trust me, my beautiful rose. Open your heart and trust me!"_

~oOo~

Rosabella was awakened by a candle light. She opened her eyes to see that her brothers had crammed themselves into the room and were now all sprawled out on the floor, peacefully asleep.

_Isabelle had a nightmare and wanted us near_, explained Johnson, sleepily plumping up his pillow before rolling over and conking out. Rosabella felt Isabella snuggle up closer to her, and the two sisters fell asleep again.

~oOo~

The next morning, one of the Eetnasion siblings was awoken by the vibrations of a pair of feet padding on the floorboard. Rosabella blearily cracked open a sleep infected eye to see a pretty maid had entered the room and was surveying the floor, which was packed with male bodies.

"Well, now what am I suppose to do? Wake them all up?" she said out loud, not realizing that someone had woken up.

Rosabella grinned and poked Isabelle. When the toddler opened her blue eyes, Rosabella mind spoke with her. Isabelle got an identical look on her face. She began to wail loudly.

The maid jumped ten feet in the air, screaming softly as the child's scream reached her eardrums. The entire room scrambled out of bed, now realizing that they weren't at home in Eetnasion. Cedric, Thomas, and Johnson all jumped up from their uncomfortable positions on the floor, hunting around for their clothes, which they had bought with them when they migrated into the room the night before. Joya, Sarah, and Alice stumbled out of bed and yawned their way to the wash basin, where they all took turns washing their faces. The men lined up behind the girls, yawning and stretching the stiff muscles. Rosabella held and cuddled Isabelle, mentally congratulating her on a job well done.

"Well! That's one way to wake up the entire castle!" hrumped the maid, handing Rosabella a fresh napkin for Isabelle.

A young girl of nineteen stumbled in, her eyes frantic as she scanned the room. Her silk nightgown had lace at the hem and a faux ribbon bodice.

"Oh God Gwen!" she cried. "Are you alright?" She embraced the maid in a tight hug, burying her face into her friend's shoulder. "When I heard that scream…"

"Are you alright, my lady?" asked Alice, coming over and helping the girl to a chair. "I must apologize if my youngest sister's roostering startled you." She signed to Rosabella, _What the __**HELL**__ were you thinking_? Rosabella just shook her head at her oldest sister's dramatics.

_I can't have a little bit of fun? Lighten up, would you?_ Rosabella rolled her eyes to meet the heavens above. Her oldest sister was always strict, never understanding the word "fun".

"Forgive me." The newcomer smiled at the tight knitted family. "I am Lady Morgana."

"The king's ward?" Cedric yawned behind his hand before Johnson shoved him to the washing basin, for it was his turn to wash.

The lady smiled and arose from her seat. "Yes the very same one," she commented dryly. "I'll be seeing you." With that, she exited the room to go back to her own chambers.

"Lady Morgana had new clothes made for all of you," Gwen announced. "Your clothes are in your rooms," she informed the brothers, pointing to the door.

"We catch you girls later," said Johnson, kissing Isabelle on the cheek and exiting to go back to their rooms.

"Permit me to help my ladies dress for the day." Gwen walked over to the armoire and pulling some dresses. She noticed the looks of horror on Rosabella and Alice's faces. "What is it now?"

"Back at Eetnasion, we would britches or leggings. Some of the more feminine girls would wear dresses," translated Alice, speaking for Rosabella.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Well, you aren't in Eetnasion anymore, you're in the castle. And we do have a strict dress code that applies to everyone."

"Well, at home we help each other get ready," informed Sarah. She found her dress and turned to butter at the sight of it. "Oh, it's so pretty!"

~oOo~

An hour later, Rosabella, Joya, Alice, Katherine, Gemma and Isabelle were dressed and ready to start exploring the vast castle.

"Skirts! Pah what an invention," grumbled Alice, stepping on the hem of her skirts for the nineteenth time. Her dress was green with a loose corset and flare sleeves for easy movement. Her shoulder length golden hair was down with a feathered hat to keep it out of her green eyes.

"I don't like skirts well enough, however this is just right," sighed Sarah, trying to walk like a lady in her red dress. The dress had ribbon detailing on the skirts. Her dark blond hair was pulled back in a tail and her grey eyes had rainbow flecks in them.

"I love to wear dresses! They are so comfortable!" squealed Joya. Her dress was violet with an embroidered skirt and bodice. Her red hair was in a braid and her purple eyes shined with happiness.

_I like to play dress up_, commented Isabelle, who was wearing a white outfit with pink embroidery. Her bright red hair and blue eyes stood out against her pale, creamy skin.

_Dresses? Give me britches any day!_ Rosabella scoffed, glaring at her outfit. She wore a pale blue dress with a ribboned bodice and lace at the hem of the drop sleeves. Her brown- black curls were in a French braid and the wispies were held back by an elegant sapphire comb. Her only jewelry was a silver locket and matching charm bracelet, which jangled silently with dozens of charms.

They met up with Johnson, Thomas, and Cedric a few minutes later. They all were wearing brown britches with white tunic that had colorful embroidery sewn onto the fabric.

"We should explore." Thomas said, bowing low before Alice and holding out his arm for her to take. Instead, she handed him Isabelle.

"Tee hee!" giggled Sarah, screaming loudly when Johnson poked her in the ribs. She swatted at his head.

"Where's Rosabella?" asked Cedric, greeting Joya.

Rosabella was nowhere to be found.

_**"ROSABELLA!"**_ they all shrieked, both mentally and verbally.


	8. Chapter 8

**Deaf Rose**

**I don't own Merlin.**

**Summery;**

**A young Deaf girl, named Rosabella, stumbles into Camelot and captures the heart of a forbidden wizard…**

**NOTE:**

**The ages are;**

**Rosabella, Joya and Cedric- 17; Alice and Johnson- 18; Isabelle- 2; Sarah- 14; Thomas-19**

**I grew up in a large family- 22 siblings, FYI!**

I was lost, but in a good way. I had been distracted from my sibling's conversation; I was drawn to the windows of colored glass. I followed them, memorized until I realized that I was lost.

I was just about to open my mind to find my family when I caught sight of Merlin. He was sneaking along the corridor all sneaky like. So I followed him I saw him open a wall by pressing a certain spot. He looked around before entering the secret passage. I managed to enter as well before the hidden door silently slammed shut behind me. I felt my way deeper underground. I was scared of the dark; however, Merlin's torch guided me. Suddenly, he disappeared. I rounded a corner and I almost walked into him, but I managed to catch myself before I crashed into him and revealed myself.

I saw him shout something, and I felt a great wind buffet me and almost made me fall down onto my arse.

I then saw a great dragon fly into the big cavern. I had hidden myself around the dark corner and was peeping out from behind the corner. I saw Merlin talking to it, and I felt that familiar warmth blossoming up in my stomach.

_Holy shit_, I thought, daring a peek. It was worse than I ever thought. My blue fireballs had returned. Only this time, there were at least two dozen of them. _Go! Leave! Please_, I urged them in my mind, watching Merlin with one eye. I flapped my hands at my companions; only that seemed to send them into a more hyper sense. They started to bounce around the hallway,

Suddenly, all my fireballs went out. I started to panic. _No! Not the Dark! Please, I beg you!_ I begged in my mind. I started to run, only I felt something grab my around my waist. I fought as hard as I could, and I kicked whatever was holding me back. I fell to the ground, with whatever had grabbed me falling on top of me.

Suddenly, the cavern was illuminated by a very bright light. I blinked at the sudden bright light that dazzled the cave. The person that had grabbed me was Merlin. He was trying to stop me from flailing around. He straddled me, pinning down my wrists with his hands.

"There's a ravine just three feet away, on both sides of this cave," I read his lips. I raised my head as far as it would go and looked. And sure enough, a deep, wide, ugly gash surrounded me on both sides. If I would have lost my balance and fell in…

I looked straight at him and said "Thank you." or so I hope that's what I said. At this point I realilized that Merlin's face was just a centimeter away from my lips. When I realized that, Merlin accidently shifted him head and our lips crashed together. We jumped apart guiltily, as though we had just murdered King Uther. I looked at Merlin's face and it had a funny look upon it. I felt like all this was a dream.

He rolled off me, offering his hand to me. I did so, and lost my balance, slamming into him. He wrapped his arms around me protectively, and I let him. I leaned my head on his ribcage, and just stood there, inhaling him. He smelled like the outside; pine, wood, fresh air, grass, and the ocean. I just stood there, with my face buried in his shirt.

I didn't know what he was doing until I found myself in his arms. He was carrying me up the stairs and back to the castle corridor that we left behind. I was happy to be out in the open.

He nudged me and clumsily signed to me, _Do you think we should find your family_? he asked me, setting me down gently.

I shook my head and smiled. Merlin jumped at least three feet into the air as Sarah rounded a corner and came running at me, probably screaming her head off. I ran to her, and she grabbed me in a big hug, still squealing.

_Where on earth had you been? The guys are ripping apart the castle looking for you_! she signed to me. I rolled my eyes. Of course my overprotective brothers would be in overpanic.

_I was with Merlin_, I answered honestly. I did not go into any details, and Sarah did not ask.


	9. Chapter 9

**Deaf Rose**

**I don't own Merlin.**

**Summery;**

**A young Deaf girl, named Rosabella, stumbles into Camelot and captures the heart of a forbidden wizard…**

_I was in a meadow with Merlin. We were both holding bundles of cloths. I looked down and saw a newborn girl. She looked just like me. Merlin moved so that he was standing right next to me. I looked at his bundles and saw a newborn boy, who looked just like Merlin. Merlin and I locked eyes and smiled. I saw his lips form the words "I love you."_

_ Suddenly, darkness entered the meadow, and Merlin handed the boy to me. I held the pink and blue blackest close to me as I watched Merlin fight the darkness. As he did so, I turned and ran away, not fearing for my life, but the children's_…

I woke up in a panic. Whenever I had occurring dreams, then I would panic and try to figure out what they meant.

Ever since I had come to Camelot over six weeks ago, I had felt at home. Merlin and I would oftentimes go on trips to the forest to look for herbs and plants for Gaius, the court physician. It was on those trips that we bonded. I would teach him sign and he would teach me the propose and names of herbs and plants. Sometimes we would talk about magic. I would show him my skills, and he would teach me new spells and charms. We were very close. Johnson, Thomas and Cedric didn't mind… just as long as we weren't making out, which we had done a few times. But we had stopped before anything could get too out of hands…

I sat up to see Merlin entering my room with a small cup. He always seemed to know when I was having nightmares, so he smuggled me some of Gaius's sleeping potion to help me fall into a calm, dreamless sleep.

_You want to talk about it_? Merlin asked me, setting the warm cup into my cold hand. I shook my head, pinching shut my nose and gulping down the vile contents of the cup. I felt my face go ugly, causing Merlin to chuckle. I loved the way his forehead would crinkle, and how bridge of his nose would get scrunchy when he laughed. He was as readable as an open book.

He got up to leave, but I grabbed his sleeve. He turned to look at me.

_Don't leave me_, I pleaded with him, my fingers a blur. He sighed silently, running his hand through his messy ebony hair. Then he nodded, and sat on the edge of my bed. I leaned against my friend, and shut my eyes. I could feel him gently rubbing my shoulder as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

~oOo~

I woke up the morning to find myself snuggled against Merlin's body, with my head lying across his chest and his arms wrapped firmly around my waist. I snuggled up to my close friend for a minute before crawling out of bed to ready myself for the day.

~xXx~

I walked down the corridor, not caring if people stared at me. I passed Gwen and Lady Morgana and grinned a good morning at the ladies. I was on my way to practice with my siblings.

I soon reached the practice stadium, where Alice, Johnson, Cedric, Thomas and Sarah were all warming up. I joined them, smiling as I saw Isabelle doing her own version of warm ups.

When we were finished with our warm ups, which consisted of twenty- five push- ups and crunches, jumping jack, and other uncomfortable stretches, we all rock- paper- siscered to see who was going to be our damsel in distress.

I positioned Sarah against the tree, placing an apple on her head. I reached into my boots and removed my collection of throwing daggers, walked twenty- five paces away, took a deep breath, pivoted suddenly on the ball of my feet and shot the knives off one by one…

~oOo~

"… Oh and Merlin?" drawled Arthur as his servant helped him into his armor. "Next time, please remember to clean the underside of my breast plate."

Merlin gritted his teeth and said nothing. How could he? Arthur was the crown prince, and if he said anything, then he would be place in the stocks… again. He hated feeling rotted fruits dripping into his shirt. He finished his job and handed the spoiled prince his sword and helmet.

"What the…" Arthur stopped in his tracks, causing Merlin to run into his back. Merlin went sprawling onto the dirt, grunting in surprised at his sire's sudden halt.

Rosabella had been tossing knives up and down in her hand and was one by one tossing them at Sarah, who was positioned against a tree, so that the knives would think into the bark, but not into her body. Sarah removed herself from the outline of knives that Rosabella had made of her and bowed gracefully to the array of knights who had stopped their training to watch the siblings practice. The knights all bursted into applause. It appeared that the only time when Rosabella was graceful was when she was fighting.

Then Cedric started to juggle knives up into the air and one by one tossed them at Alice, who caught them in her dainty little hands. Thomas stood on one hand and tossed his knife at Sarah, where it went through her legs and into the tree. Johnson and Joya had been trading blows in a mixed- weapons fight.

Then, Rosabella and Alice paired up against their brothers. They all started in a neutral pose, and at Joya dropped scarf, they all began a dance of death.

Merlin watched with bated breath as the girls fought off with the males. Suddenly, Cedric's sword ripped off half of Rosabella's tunic. He heard Morgana let out a groan; that was her favorite tunic she had made so far!

Rosabella seemed not to care as her blade went to a blur. Gwen eagerly followed the girl with her eyes, gasping in all the right places. She let a soft scream as Thomas nicked Rosabella's cheekbone, however, she kept on fighting bravely.

Uther had entered the ring, expecting to see his son practicing; however he was unprepared for the sight before him. The younger version of his late wife had her tunic half on and half off, with a sword in her hands and dueling her three, physically bigger brothers. Uther watched in amazement as the Deaf girl evaded every thrust, blocked every swiped, sidestepped every hit. And on her back was Isabelle in a sling.

Thomas came at Rosabella with his sword held high, but this gave his younger sister an advantage. She back flipped out of his reach and tapped him on the back. The duel was over.

Rosabella wiped the sweat out of her eyes as her siblings hugged her. Sarah and Isabella were jumping around, cheering at the top of their lungs. Well, Sarah was- Isabella was bouncing up and down on her knees, waving her hands in the air. Joya had Rosabella in a tight bear hug and was jumping up and down, squealing loudly. Johnson was attempting to do the same thing to Cedric and Thomas, who was trying to escape the younger brothers' antics.

"Ygraine…" whispered Uther once more as he watched Rosabella communicating with her siblings.


	10. Chapter 10

**Deaf Rose**

**I don't own Merlin.**

**Summery;**

**A young Deaf girl, named Rosabella, stumbles into Camelot and captures the heart of a forbidden wizard…**

Merlin kissed Rosabella, pushing it as long as possible. They were alone, the rest of the Eetnasion family at some banquet. Rosabella had not been able to go, seeing as how the workout had given her many bruises, and as she had signed to King Uther, it wasn't ladylike for her to show up with giant bruises all over her face. The king had excused her, his heart wondering if there was more to his wife's death then he originally thought…

Merlin's hand shyly crept under her sleep tunic, and she gasped. This gave him courage to pull off the silky fabric that covered her top half. He was already naked, seeing as how Rosabella wasted no time at all undressing him. Now Merlin was taking his time in undressing Rosabella, and all the waiting was driving her mad.

But Merlin was just stalling. He had never done this before- he wanted it to be just perfect. He knew that Rosabella was also a virgin, from what she told him about her life.

He finally had her undress. All of a sudden, Rosabella felt…

_Merlin, I'm scared_, she signed into his hand. Merlin just picked up her hand and kissed it.

~xXx~

_I was holding twin bundles of blankets- a pink one and a blue one. My mother was sitting beside me, coochy- cooing the pink bundle._

_ "Rosabella. Do you know what happens if you have sex?" she asked me, her look all knowing. I shook my head, wondering why she had pulled me out of my slumber with Merlin still inside me. "You will know in time, and know this- I will be there when it happens." She smiled gently at me. "Now, I must tell you something important, are you listening?" I nodded. "Those who you think are close to you, aren't your blood. Those who you despise, are your real blood. That is as much as I am permitted to tell you, understand my beautiful rose?" I nodded again, and my dream changed to a more disturbing dream…_

~xXx~

I woke up with a soundless gasp firing out of my mouth. I felt something inside me and looked down. Merlin was still inside me. I smiled as I snuggled up next to my lover, burying my head into his neck and drifting off…

**Sorry about the short chapter, but I will explain everything in the next five chapters… I hope… I'm just going with the flow that's inside my mind.**

_**PLEASY SNEEZY CLICK ON THE LITTLE GREEN BUTTON AND REVIEW!**_


End file.
